No End to Evil
by amazonp
Summary: What happens when Trunks goes back to his time? Will he be able to pick up the pieces and move on?


            **No End To Evil **

**            Chapter 1**

**            By Amazonp aka Des**

In the past he was able to become stronger. He learned new things that helped him to defeat the heartless androids that had plagued his world. Since he was so very little they had haunted his dreams and worse his everyday life, killing close friends and even his own father. Although they were gone they still haunted him. He was sure millions of others who had lost loved ones were still suffering as he was. Would they ever truly go away?

            He looked out the shattered window of Capsule Corp. at the people below trying to clean up what the two monsters left behind. "Even after they clean up the mess will they really ever get back to normal?"

            "I guess we won't know until it happens!" he turned around to face his mother. "Now why don't we stop wondering and start helping?" she threw a box filled with broken glass into his arms and he caught it with ease. He sat the box down at his feet and began carefully picking the glass up around him and throwing it into the cardboard box.

            His mom was all he had left. She is a very pushy demanding woman. She is a genius that invented the time machine for him to go back to the past to seek help for destroying the androids. He remembered her whining and crying when they were forced to demolish it. He couldn't help but think that these times were extremely hard for her. She lost all of her friends to the mechanical demons.

            "Well someone has gotten past all the sorrow!" he looked up at the teal haired woman going through the mail.

            "What?" he got up and walked over to were she was sitting.

            "This!" she waved a paper at him and he took it.

            "The Tenkaichi Boudukai?"

            "Hey, that would surly keep your mind off things. Don't you think?" she smirked.

            "I suppose it would, but if there's no one good to fight what's the since in going? It will be boring!" he threw the paper down on the table.

            He saw her grow stern, "Trunks, you're going! Whether you like it or not!"

            He sighed. She was not one to argue with. "Well I might as well get training. Not that there's much to train for."

            "After you pick up that glass!"

            For two months he trained. Even when training he could not stop thinking about the androids and the pain that they had caused.

            Now it was the tournament, and he still couldn't stop thinking about it. "Everyone here seems to be enjoying themselves." He looked around at the families.

            "Unlike you they are trying to forget everything that has happened and get on with their lives" his mother poked him. 

            They came to an arched doorway that had a sign reading fighters. "Ok this is were we part. I'll be right up front rooting for you. Good luck!" she walked off to the stadium entrance.

            Why couldn't he be as relaxed and happy as everyone else? He defeated the androids so why is he so unhappy?

            There were only eight people competing. The staff seemed to be upset with this. "The tournament won't last long which means there will have to be more than one intermission!" one was telling the other. Trunks was annoyed with this. He wanted to get it over with.

            He turned his attention to the other seven fighters. Two he recognized right away. Jewel and Piroshiki who was stupid enough to think they could beet cell in the cell games when he went to the past. He saw a skinny little man but his arms were buff sitting in the corner of the room talking to him. There was another rather huge quite hairy guy talking to the fat Piroshiki. To his left stood a man and woman both with dark hair and their arms crossed. They looked very serious and he thought they seemed like an actual challenge. 

            He couldn't seem to find the last fighter. He looked all around when finally he caught sight of her. She was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. She had long dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her outfit consisted of a tight black shirt held up by a dragon belt, a close-fitting black spaghetti strap tank top, and black boots that came up to her knees. He had to admit she was extremely beautiful. He wanted and was going to go talk to her but the blond announcer wearing sunglasses proclaimed it was time to draw who would go against who for the first round.

            Jewel was first to draw and would go up against Kali the beautiful girl. Trunks was to go up against the large hairy guy, Beasty. Piroshiki would be up against Tally, the serious girl. Her serious friend, Tomo would be fighting the guy that talks to himself, Soco.

            "Ok fighters get ready! Jewel and Kali your up first." The announcer walked out into the sunlit arena and they could hear the crowd cheer. "Hello ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer's voice boomed "Welcome to the 25th Tenkaichi Boudukai!" the crowd cheered again. "Our first fighter is Jewel."  Jewel walked passed Trunks and out into the arena, "Yes that's right ladies!" Jewel blew kisses out into the crowd. Trunks rolled his eyes and then fixed them on Kali.

            "Fighting Jewel is the beautiful put fierce Kali!" the beauty walked past Trunks. A case of déjà vu suddenly hit him. She looked so familiar. Had he met her before? She looked like someone he knew but he couldn't put his finger down on who it was.

            She walked gracefully up onto the ring, and faced Jewel. He said something to her. Trunks couldn't hear it but he knew it was some stupid pick up line. Jewel threw a punch at Kali but she swiftly dodged it and sent a punch to his stomach sending him flying out of the ring and into a brick wall. "Wow! That had to hurt!" the announcer stood in shock then snapped out of it. "Kali advances!"

            "Nice!" Trunks took the chance to say something to her as she walked back into the room.

            "Thanks!" she smiled at him. He got déjà vu again. He saw that same smile before. Then for some reason she shoot a killer look at Tally and Tomo.

            "I'm sure you heard of him before!" Trunks snapped back into reality. Beastly was already out in the ring and now he was being announced.

            "Good luck!" the dark haired girl turned to him, "I'm sure you won't need it." She gave him a wink, which made him blush.

            "The one whom defeated the androids Trunks Briefs!" he walked out into the sun. The whole stadium was cheering and chanting his name including his mom who was jumping up and down in the front row. He thought it was extremely embarrassing. 

            The second Trunks was in the ring the big hairy man came running at him "This is ridiculous!" Trunks muttered to himself simply stepping out of the way. Beastly just ran right out of the ring and fell flat on his chubby face. The crowd cheered loudly almost making him deaf. He was sure that his whole face and ears were a bright red.

            The next two fights were as short as the first two. Tally barley touched Piroshiki to get him out of the fighting area, same with Tomo kicking Soco out cold.

            Trunks spent the break having a short snack with Kali. He was very glad that she asked him to join her although he blushed when she did. They were to fight together next. She said it's a good idea to get to know your oppenent so you know what kind of punches they're going to throw at you. He studied her eyes as she talked to him. He knows those eyes. He has seen them before.

            The time had come for them to duel in the arena. She stood in a fighting stance across from him and he across from her. He stared her down and knew she was very strong and this was going to be fight the audience was waiting for. She made the first move doing a jump kick and hitting him in the side of the head. He tried to block it but she was way to fast. He never expected her to be that quick. She came around with another kick. He barley got out of the way of it. He kept wanting to take the fight to the air but she couldn't fly. Finally, he landed a kick on her in the midsection and she went flying backwards. It was over he thought it's done, but when he looked up he saw the girl floating above the ground. Whispers came from the crowd. The skilled girl floated down on to the tiled ring. Trunks was surprised for a moment but smirked and flew into the air. She followed and they had an excellent fight both trying to land a kick or a punch on the other. 

            An explosion down below sent smoke up to them and they stopped fighting. They looked down to see half of the stadium blown away. "No!!" Kali screamed before zooming down to the ground. Trunks wondering who had blown it away sped after her. 

            They reached the ground just in time to see Tally lower her hand down. Trunks was furious, "Why did you do that? Why did you kill those innocent people?"

            "For fun!" she laughed. 

            "Monster!" Kali was as angry as he was.

            "Thanks!" she laughed an evil laugh. Kali grunted in reply.

            "It looks like you ticked someone off Tally!" Tomo came floating down be side her holding a teal haired woman around the neck with his arm.

            "Mom!" Trunks shouted, "Let her go!"

            "In your dreams. If you want her back you will follow us!" they both took off into the dark smoke that floated over the arena.

            "You bet I will!" Trunks was taking off after them but Kali grabbed his arm.

            "Trunks you can't!"

            "That's my mother they-"

            "Your not ready to fight them. Trust me!"

            "My moth-"

            "Do you trust me, Trunks?" he had just met her but he felt like he knew her forever. "Trunks, Please!" he had to trust her. As much as he wanted to go after his mom, something in her eyes told him that he could trust her. He nodded, "Good! Follow me!" She flew up into the smoke and in the opposite direction of Tally, Tomo, and his mother. He unwillingly followed.

~~~~If you review maybe I will wright chapter 2. So please review.    


End file.
